Barking Mad
by Simply Mim
Summary: Sirius Black was very upset and fully intended on giving Lily Evans a piece of his mind! One-shot! R&R L/J


**Hello! This one was a tad random... but I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Lily or Sirius, sadly enough**

**~Lady Thorne**

* * *

I, Sirius Black, was mad. No, that's not it. I was _furious_. And who was my fury directed at, you might ask? Why, I was livid towards a particular red-headed little vixen who just _ruined_ my best friend's life.

She crushed him, that's what she did. She crushed him and hurt him and she… she discombobulated him! (That was a nice big word Remus taught me the other day) And it was true, too. That was a perfect word for what that monstrosity did.

Lily Evans destroyed James Potter.

And I was fuming. Gryffindors supposedly have a lot of loyalty and mine was apparently coming out in full force. It was to be expected of course after watching Lily murder James for the umpteenth time.

Here's what happened since you silly muggles are obviously confused:

Exams for sixth year were rapidly approaching and James had been polite for a whole month. He studied diligently, listened during class and refrained from any particular pranks-except for the required ones that kept me and him from dying of boredom. Seriously. (Get it?... never mind)

Anyway, James strolled over to Lily one particular deceivingly bright morning (after working up his Gryffindor courage for a while week, mind. I would know, James talked to me about it the ENTIRE time) and courteously asked her if she would care to join him on the last Hogsmeade trip.

And what did the harpy say? She looked up at him coldly and responded acidly (the nerve!) that she needed to study and didn't have time to go on dates with him.

What deranged person passes up the opportunity to go on a date for studying? That girl was psychotic and I fully intended on telling her my mind.

I strode furiously through Hogwarts halls in my search for Lily. Nothing was going to distract me because I was focused. Focused. It actually felt kind of nice to have a purpose. Nothing was going to distract me, not even that cure brunette- no. Focus Sirius.

At last I found her, curled up next to the beech tree by the lake, a bunch of notes in her hand and the glummest expression I had ever seen.

_At least she's unhappy_ I thought savagely.

Because James was definitely unhappy. Her rejection had hit him harder than most-even though he didn't show it- most likely because Remus had said if James was good she'd say yes. Not that it was Remus' fault. He didn't know Lily was an evil little… hag. Yes that was a good word.

"Oi! Evans!" I shouted when I got within hearing range.

Lily looked up tiredly. "What do you want Black?" she asked. Surprisingly her tone didn't have the usual venom. "Can't you see I'm studying?" She gestured to her pathetic little notebook.

"Are you out of your mind?" I demanded, completely ignoring what Lily said. "Who chooses studying over Hogsmeade? Do you know what you did to James?"

"What I did?" Lily asked, still talking in that odd tone. "I didn't do anything! It's not my fault that he keeps asking me out even though, and I'm sure you're aware, I've been rejecting him for three bloody years!"

Well that was certainly true; I had witnessed enough rejections over the years. But still! She hurt James and she was going to pay….

"But he didn't ask you out for a month!"

"So?" she retorted.

"So, he thought you didn't like it if he always asked you out so he stopped! And he didn't even bug you for a whole bloody month and- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" I roared when I saw that Lily's eyes had strayed to the lake behind me. She sighed and looked back at me.

"Look Sirius, I'm sorry if Potter is sad, but I have always made my feelings perfectly clear."

"You never said you liked school better than James! That's low Evans and you know it." (And it was true because come on now, who likes school?) I was so angry that I didn't even notice that Lily used my first name. I glared at her notebook. "Why are you so obsessed with exams anyway?"

Apparently something inside Lily snapped because now she stood up facing me, the anger in her voice matching mine, her notebook lying between us-forgotten.

"Because I need to prove myself!" she said shrilly. "I don't come from a long line of wizards like you Sirius! I'm muggle born, remember? And some people actually do need to study, unlike you and Potter! I'm sorry if I'm not bloody brilliant like you two!"

Lily stood panting angrily because she had astonishingly said all this in one breath, while I stood there mouth agape. She sighed loudly and half turned away from me. Quietly, so that I had to lean forward to hear, she added "And that's why I can't say yes."

Now I was most certainly dumbstruck as I struggled to say, well, anything. My entire universe had just been tipped around and it takes time to adjust.

"Lily," I said gently, partly to appease her and partly because I had no bloody clue what to do, "I think you of all people should know James doesn't care about any of that stuff. He never has."

Lily looked at me sadly. "He thinks he doesn't care; besides I care. I need to do well to prove that I belong here."

I shook my head angrily.

"Lily stop being ridiculous! You already proved you belong here when you achieved permanent status of 'top in the class and teacher's pet'. And when you made the best potion on the first bloody day of school, even though you're muggle born. And when you hexed Collins so bad in third year that it took Madame Pomfrey a whole afternoon to heal him! And the time when-"

"Okay Sirius! I got it. Thanks," she said smiling at me, albeit a little confusedly as if trying to determine exactly when I went crazy. Of course it was not I who went crazy, but her. I hoped…

"So?" I prompted.

"Sirius… James still pranks way too much, as you do you by the way, and he's still way too full of himself. BUT," she added hastily when she saw me open my mouth angrily, "he's getting better. Maybe next year."

"Fine," I grumbled.

I probably looked very dejected because Lily, throwing her arm over my shoulder, said, "And I'll even talk to him today. He'll probably wet himself from happiness," she muttered at the end.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"Thanks Lily," I said happily slinging my arm over her shoulder as well.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Lily said carelessly. As soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth, we both froze and stared at each other.

Were we friends now? We were talking to each other civilly and were apparently on first name basis, I realized, a little late.

I half-smiled at her and she returned it, just as cautiously as I did. So we were friends. Interesting. Well I could live with that, I decided. It couldn't be that bad, after all I was friends with Remus and Lily was just as bad as he was.

Lily plopped back down next to the tree with her notes. With a last grin at her, I strolled back to the castle doors. A small weight lifted off my shoulders. James better worship my butt for this.

"Oh and Sirius?" Lily called.

"Yes Lily Flower?" I replied, turning towards her.

Lily looked at me in surprise, vaguely insulted. I smirked.

"What? Friends give each other nicknames," I said nodding my head vigorously to emphasize my point. Remus always said that was important to do.

Lily waved my comment away with her hand impatiently. "Never mind. If you tell _anybody_ about this conversation, you're dead," she threatened.

I eyed her wand nervously. It had done a lot of damage over the years and it was quite dangerous. I'm saying this from experience. "Got it. Later Lily Flower!" I said and headed inside, ignoring Lily's indignant splutter with a smug smile.

This friendship wouldn't be bad at all.

~Fin~


End file.
